new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Censoring of Fabian Fox
(Censura de Fabián Zorro in Spanish) is a Chilean mystery comedy chapter comic book series written by . The books are published by Solo por las Niñas Audiovisual in 2006. Plot It shows the misadventures of private detective hound dog Felipe Fernandez and his comedic partner Fabian Fox solving cases in the animal metropolis of Maricura. Books # Fabian Fox Havoc! (2006) - TBD # Fabian Fox and The Dog Patrol's Revenge (2008) - TBD # Fabian Fox and The Bad Guy (2010) - TBD # Fabian Fox and the Drawned Secrets (2012) - TBD # Fabian Fox and the Lost City ''(2014) - TBD # ''Fabian Fox and the World Discovery (2016) - TBD Characters Heroes *'Felipe Fernandez' - A hound who is the private detective of Maricura. *'Fabian Fox' - A teenage comedic fox who is Fernandez' sidekick *'Cindy' - A teenage fashionable vixen who is Fabian's girlfriend. Allies *'Rafael Raccoon' - A calm raccoon who is Fabian's best friend. *'Pablo Opossum' - An atheltic opossum who is one of Fabian's friends. *'Sebastian Squirrel' - A joking squirrel who is one of Fabian's friends. *'Benjamin Bear' - A muscular grizzly bear who is one of Fabian's friends. *'Lionel the Ferrari' - A talking Ferrari who aids Fernandez and Fabian to go somewhere. *'Maria' - A pussycat who is the waitress and Fernandez' love interest. *'Lt. Ramirez' - An otter who is a friend of Fernandez. Villains *'Judge Hurtado' - an evil vulture judge who wants to exterminate Fabian. *'The Dog Patrol' - a group of gangster dogs who works for Hurtado, consiting of: Deceased Characters *'Gabriel Blox' - TBD. *'Ricardo Guzmán' - TBD. Legacy ''Fabian Fox Havoc!'' film series The books were loosely adapted to a film and TV franchise released by Zumbastico Studios and 21st Century Fox, with the first released in November 25, 2019. Differences between the books and the film series * All the characters are animals. While in Fabian Fox Havoc!, are humans and cartoon characters. * Fabian Fox is Felipe's partner. * A comedic squirrel named Sebastian Squirrel is one of Fabian's friends, he is replaced by Hector Hawk in the films and TV shows. * The book series is set in August 1998, while the film is set in November 2013. * Spinnin Inc. is a warehouse named "Spinnin Sonrisas", which sells bootleg products. Trivia * is inspired by Gary K. Wolf's Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, because they are books before becoming well-known films. * In 2013, 21st Century Fox purchased the film rights of the books to develop the film. * The Bad Guy and Drawned Secrets are the only books to not be adaptated in the film series (The Lost City was loosely adapted into Fabian Fox Havoc!: Lost Toons). * The elements of the books were used on the Maricura P.I. segment for the Fabian Fox animated series. * Lionel the Ferrari is the only character who is not made as a animal character, he's only a anthropomorphic vehicle.